familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Lviall
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 23:58, 13 April 2010 How we can help you help yourself Hi. I've read your user page. Genealogy starts with yourself. Use the "Create new article" link in the sidebar to start your quest with a page about you that can link to your ancestors as you discover them. For you and other living persons, it's wise not to mention day and month of birth or marriage in case someone uses them for identity theft. See the page I created for my best mate John Douglas Ross (1943), for example. Once your article has links to your parents, use the links, one at a time, to create pages for your parents. And so on. Each "/tree" subpage (linked from a tab near the top of the article) will gradually (and mostly automatically) build up as more ancestors get pages created for them. The more information you have here on standard pages, the more likely you are to have somebody searching the Web to find you and share information. And just looking at the pages may prompt you to look for information to fill gaps. The site has some help in searching for relatives using publicly available websites and library resources. Where you reach dead-ends, you may use our county query and message pages to set out what you have and what you need. Read and use the forums. And don't be afraid to ask me or someone in a closer timezone if you want anything explained and can't find a help page or recent forum item covering it. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC)